


Do you love me?

by The Coolest Pirate (Blodeuwedd)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Coolest%20Pirate





	Do you love me?

"Do you love me?"

They’re sitting together on the large couch, Kurt’s legs over Dave’s lap while they watch a rerun of a comedy show on TV, when Dave asks that out of nowhere. Kurt looks at him with a frown, which quickly turns into a smile. He bumps their noses together and and kisses him softly.

"Of course I do. Haven’t I said that already?"

"Just checking you still do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you love me?"

Dave hugs him from behind while he’s looking for something to wear on his closed, dressed only in a bathrobe. He rolls his eyes and turns in his boyfriend’s arms, putting his arms around Dave’s neck and pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

"You know I do. How many times have I got to say it?"

"Just checking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you love me?"

Kurt shakes his head and swallows his salad. “Yeah, you silly. Like the last twenty-five times you asked.”

"Just checking."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you love me?"

Kurt sighs and rinses his hands, shaking them to get rid of excess water.

"You do realize that the answer will always be yes, no matter how many times you ask me, right?" He dries his hands with a dishtowel and turns around. Dave is down on one knee, a small black box in his hand open showing two golden rings. He drops the dishtowel with a loud gasp, hands covering his mouth in shock.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that."


End file.
